simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Republic of Romanam
The Republic of Romanam is a prosperous nation on Kebir Blue located on the Antilia Major Continent in the Menlo North Region. It has a very diverse population, and has a modern capitalist economy. It was founded on August 23, 3356 and was a member of the Soviet Federation since 3366. News Bulletin 'PRESIDENT DECLARES NATIONAL EMERGENCY' Today President Mike in Romanam City declared a state of national emergency after a 7.94 large earthquake struck the nation. At current count 67526 people died immediately, 137862 people were wounded, 714905 persons had to be evacuated, 308195 homes were lost and 3 factories were destroyed. President Mike issued a request for aid to his Soviet counterparts: "The Emergency Relief Standards Act gave my nation a very good standard to follow, but after this huge earthquake, our stocks on essential relief supplies are quickly diminishing. My people need aid in order to recover. Please my friends, send relief supplies for my nation. We desperately require Fuel Units, Field School Material Units, Field Hospital Material Units, Cleanup Units, Electric Generators, and Emergency Building Units. Any and all aid is welcome from our friends in the Soviet Federation and allies in UniSov World Trade or the Unique Federation." '' History '''Early History' 'The Romanam War of Independence ' The Romanam War of Independence took place between 3353 and 3356. At the time the land which is now The Republic of Romanam was called Megnotata, and was ruled by a harsh, cruel dictator named King Xylos. After imposing another set of taxes, the people had enough. After forming a resistance organization, they fought for 3 hard, long years, and eventually prevailed against the dictator, and won independence. On August 23, 3356 the peace treaty was officially signed, and King Xylos fled the nation to an unknown location. 'Joining the Soviet Federation' In 3354, the Republic of Romanam formally joined the Soviet Federation . In the same year, it joined its common market, sovECON. The people of Romanam rejoiced, as they had finally found a home. The federation quickly helped Romanam become prosperous, through investment, and CEO development. Natural Disasters On November 13, 3501, a light earthquake (magnitude of 6.1) hit the Republic of Romanam. 12976 people died immediately, 47943 people were wounded, 66247 persons had to be evacuated, 47006 homes were lost and 2 factories were destroyed. As it was its first natural disaster, the people were largely unprepared, and had a very hard time recovering. During the process it was generously helped by the Imperial Union of Gaia and other Soviet nations. On October 31, 3549, a large earthquake (magnitude of 7.94) hit the Republic of Romanam. 67526 people died immediately, 137862 people were wounded, 714905 persons had to be evacuated, 308195 homes were lost and 3 factories were destroyed. This earthquake was the largest the nation and its neighbors had experienced, and it left the Romanam people quite devestated. While the nation was quite well prepared this time, but still needed some one time aid. Category:Countries